The Republic City Bulletin
by Nuadha
Summary: Follow Michi, our intrepid, determined and downright indefatigable reporter as he traverses the seedy underbelly of Republic City, seeking the elusive and exclusive scoop of the newest threat to its mild-mannered citizens: The anti-bending movement!
1. Chapter 1: Boxes and Bosses

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I financially profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_This fanfic will be set throughout the show's run and I will be edeavouring to update it weeekly. Each chapter will be accompanied by a number of extracts from the newspaper with which this fanfic is concerned. If you have any ideas about what I should include in the extracts, please feel free to add them to a review or to PM me._

_I hope that you all enjoy this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boxes and Bosses**

Michi pressed his back against the wall in an effort to squeeze past the stacks of wooden boxes that blocked more than half the hallway. Just as he was about to clear the last stack, he tripped over a crowbar sticking out from between the boxes and fell flat on his face. He groaned. An amused snort alerted him to the presence of someone else in the hallway and his head shot up to see the old man.

"I hope that you carry yourself better at the press briefings, Minori." The old man pressed a pair of round spectacles from the bridge of his nose to his pale, blue eyes. "After all, it's only the reputation of our paper at stake."

Michi made to stand, but, not realising that his foot was still caught behind the crowbar, simply fell to the tiled floor once more.

This time the old man groaned, before saying, "Minori, give your report to Asuka. I don't have the patience for this," and then turning and walking towards the open doorway at the end of the hallway.

"Wait, chief," yelled Michi. After some desperate flailing, the young man managed to extricate himself and race down the corridor before the old man crossed the threshold into the other room.

The old man turned and glanced down at the panting Michi. "Ah, to be young again," he said drily.

Michi reached inside his jacket pocket to remove a crumpled piece of paper. "Here's my report from today's press briefing, chief," he said quickly as he straightened his stance. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about, sir"

The old man took the paper from Michi's outstretched hand, before turning to cross into the other room. "My ears are ablaze with excitement, Minori."

Michi followed his editor into the room. Several desks lay haphazardly around its rectangular confines, each adorned with it's own heavy, black typewriter and plies of paper. Instead of wallpaper or paint, the walls were covered with headline and article clippings from various newspapers and magazines, with the occasional photograph drawing the eye. A large banner, containing the words 'Republic City Bulletin' in large black letters hung on the left hand wall. At one of the desks sat a young, bespectacled man with short brown hair, leafing through a small book. Directly ahead of the two entrants stood another doorway, beside which, a young, brunette woman sat behind a neatly ordered desk.

Michi tagged along behind the old man, as he held up the paper Michi had given him to the light and began encircling various words. "You see, sir, I would like to-"

The editor stopped just before the next doorway. "Minori, how do you spell abominable?"

"Em..."

The editor sighed and handed the paper over to the woman behind the desk. "Make this legible, Asuka. We need it ready before tomorrow's edition."

Asuka took the report and began surveying it. "Right away, chief Alden."

"You see," Michi continued, "I want to have a bigger role in the paper. Real journalism, not just transcribing what the council is saying. You know, opinions-"

"I don't pay you to have opinions, Minori," Alden said sharply. "That's what I pay Nao for." He gestured towards the young man behind the desk across from them. "Isn't that right, Nao?"

"Yes, sir", agreed Nao, not lifting his head from the book

Alden gave a satisfied grunt. "I hope that we're done here. I do have work to do." He turned to enter the room beyond the doorway.

"Sir," said Asuka, pulling a brown pillow from under her desk. "You asked me to bring you one of these before you left for lunch."

"Ah, yes," said Alden, stroking his greyish-brown goatee as he rolled the pillow under his arm. "Thank you."

"Sir," interrupted Michi, "I want to do some investigative reporting."

"Su is our investigative reporter, Minori. The best in the business."

Michi threw up his arms in frustration. "I've never even met, Su!"

Alden raised his free arm in the air and extended his index finder. "Thus, adding to the mystique of our intrepid reporter, who boldly prowls through the shadows as an unerring servant of light." He paused momentarily. "Asuka, write that down, so we can add it to Su's byline."

The edges of Asuka's lips curled into a smile. "Of course, sir."

"Sir," pleaded Michi, his eyes wide and his voice trembling. "Please, let me do this."

"Do you have a lead?"

Michi paused at Alden's question, his mind frantically searching for a story to latch on to. He hadn't actually thought the chief would seriously consider his proposal. He began glancing at the clippings on the walls, desperately seeking an idea.

"If you don't have a lead-"

Michi's eyes landed on the photo of a hooded man, wearing a mask. "That new anti-bending group!"

"What about them?"

"A source of mine claims to have some inside information on them that I want to follow up on."

Alden stared at Michi over the rims of his glasses. "Fine, you've got three weeks to come up with something solid. This is in addition to your normal duties, understand?"

Michi nearly jumped. "Yes, sir", he answered, clapping his hands together excitedly, "I'll get on it right away," before turning and racing out of the newsroom.

As Alden crossed over into his office a loud crash emanated from the front of the building, followed by an equally loud groan. "Asuka, the moving men are coming over later, right?"

"At 5 o' clock, sir."

"Good." Alden unfolded his pillow and placed it on the desk, followed swiftly by his head. "Wake me."

###

Michi rubbed his elbow as he sat down at his usual bench. He set down a box and a writing pad. His source should be here soon. As Michi waited, he looked around the park, watching the slow moving groups of people make their way around. He glanced over towards the lake where his source usually came from, narrowing his eyes to see better in the reflected light from the clear water's surface.

"So, what's in the box?"

Michi leapt off the bench, his writing pad in hand, spinning around to see the speaker. A squat, grey-bearded and wild-haired man leant against the back of the bench.

Michi gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you."

"Who else would wander up behind you in a park," asked the homeless man, reaching down to pick up the box from the bench.

"Em, a thief maybe."

"A thief!" The vagabond spat on the ground. "There be no thieves here. Just us good honest bush-folk." The homeless man huffed and flipped open the lid of the box. "Ah, lunch!"

Michi raised his arm to protest the eating of his sandwiches, before letting it fall. He sighed. "So, do you have news for me?"

"Of course, that Equalist guy with the megaphone was here a while earlier. Spouting some stuff about how oppressive benders are and how the police force is elitist. Total hogwash, as long as you don't try to fish in the lake, officer Jorick is a lovely man. Really riled up a few people though, especially that girl with the polar-bear dog."

Michi looked up from pad he was writing on. "The girl with the polar-bear dog?"

"Yeah, dressed like a traditional water-tribesperson, though I think she was an earthbender."

Michi looked the vagabond up and down. He really should expand his contacts base.

###

###

_From Republic City Archives: Selected Extracts from the 106th edition of the 'Republic City Bulletin_

###

**IN THE SPOTLIGHT: THE FIRE FERRETS.**

As I have said many times before, dear readers, and I'm sure many of you will agree, pro-bending is in desperate need of new blood. Our beloved sport is endangered of becoming a cadre for a select few. A development which will no doubt render stale what should be a dynamic, lively and fresh game. Can the Fire Ferrets buck this trend?

Coming from tragic backgrounds, two-thirds of this new team, the brothers Mako and Bolin, grew up on the mean streets of Republic City and have spent years honing their bending talent. Mako's firebending epitomises control. His short, sharp burst leaving his opponents gasping for breath. His brother's earthbending, on the other hand, is far more energetic, covering a large amount of ground and reigning in their opponents for his brother to take on in closer quarters. These two commentary forces would make a formidable foe for any team on their own, but, as we all know, pro-bending is all about threes.

The team's waterbender, as many of you will have already guessed, is their weakest link. Hasook, at face value, is a fair player and I do not fault his skill. However, his relationship with the other two members of the team is obviously strained and it shows in the ring, with both sides of this feud often forgetting to cover the other. This has led in recent matches, as many of you have noticed, for the opposing team to focus their attacks on Hasook, knowing that the brothers will not cover him as they would each other.

The Fire Ferrets represent what's best about pro-bending: Talent, teamwork and dedication. However, their internal rivalry may prevent them from becoming one of the better teams in the game. Though I do not count them as contenders for the finals, if they managed to overcome their divisions, I could see them making the quarter finals. They are a team to keep an eye on for sure.

Your sports correspondent, Jurian.

###

**CRASSUS TRIAL: FOUNDER OF INSURANCE COMPANY GenCiv INDICTED FOR FRAUD**

The trial of Crassus Uri, the founder and chief operating officer of the insurance company, "GenCiv", began today with the accused emphatically declaring his innocence before an unsympathetic courtroom, naming this very newspaper as part of a conspiracy against his person.

As many of our regular readers will know, our own investigative reporter, Su, is the individual who first brought the evidence against Mr. Uri to light. Through long and hard work and severe risk to their person, Su managed to undercover extensive links between GenCiv and several of the underworld's most notorious crime gangs. The evidence our reporter uncovered revealed a system in which GenCiv sold bending exclusive insurance coverage to small businesses, who would then be assaulted by a gang with which GenCiv had connections, forcing the unfortunate owners to renew their policies.

These forced renewals bring into question the decades old Republic City laws of business insurance, which require all persons operating a business to purchase insurance for their premises. Unfortunately, many small business owners are unable to afford the high price of bending inclusive insurance coverage. These laws were originally forced through the council at the behest of councilman Titus, who though retired some years now, still holds controlling shares in many of Republic City's insurance firms.

Councilman Tenzin, who attended the opening of Mr. Uri's trial, has vowed to open an investigation into allegations of corruption.

Your Bulletin editor, Alden.

###

**REPUBLIC CITY BULLETIN EXPANSION.**

As of next week, the Republic City Bulletin is moving to greener pastures. We have purchased some new office space and hope to be moving there soon. Although we will not require new staff in the foreseeable future, we hope some new talent will come our way soon. So, budding writers, pens at the ready!

It is you, our readers, who have enabled us to grow from a circulation of a few hundred to several thousand, with one thousand subscriptions. We cannot thank you enough.

Your Bulletin editor, Alden.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy this fanfic and, again, if you have any ideas about what I should include in my newspaper extracts, please feel free to share them._

Au revoir!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I financially profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

Michi kicked the empty tin-can and watched as it clattered down the darkened alley, coming to rest just beneath a rusted old lamppost. His search for leads on the elusive anti-bending group had so far been fruitless. Few knew anything of value, and those that did refused to talk. What was fascinating was that almost nobody attempted to conceal their connections with the organisation. They were either both frank and open about their support, or would not deny involvement when pressed. He came to the dimly lit doorway at the back of the alley. He hoped this source would not let him down.

He crossed the threshold into the smoke filled confines of the bar. Few patrons raised their heads, the rest too engrossed with their drinks to register his arrival. It was a new form of establishment, relatively speaking. For the first few decades after the founding of Republic City, the various nations kept to their traditional public houses. But, as the populations mixed, so did the cultures, with the emergence of the catch-all tavern, catering to the whims of the City's increasingly narrow demographic. He surveyed the denizens of the bar as he made his way to the serving counter. He could count on one hand those wearing national colours. Most, like him, wore a mismatch of browns and blacks. He leant forward against the counter and waited.

"What are you doing here, Minori?"

Michi looked up at the man standing behind the counter. A stained, once-white apron hung around his neck, stretching to accommodate his bulk. His short, sharp beard gave the impression of a permanent scowl. "Truth, my old friend."

The man let out a short belch of a laugh. "Shouldn't you be digging through somebody's trash then?"

"I already have that one covered," said Michi, producing a folded piece of paper from the inside of his coat and holding it out for the man to take. "What can you tell me about them, Shen?"

Shen wiped his hands on his apron and took the paper, folding it open to reveal the masked face of Amon. Shen's wary expression did not change upon seeing the poster. "I figured as much. You don't come here for my cooking."

Michi smiled. "I doubt anybody comes here for that."

Shen grunted and handed the paper back to Michi. "Rumour I hear is that this Amon character is planning some kind of revelation, whatever that means."

"I gathered as much from the guy yelling in the park. Do you have anything solid for me?"

Shen turned over the poster and handed it to Michi. "What does this look like to you?"

Michi studied the back of the poster, his eyes resting on the red dot in the top-right corner, around which several white lines intersected a faded green area. "It looks like part of a map."

"Bingo."

Michi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's a new game that-" Shen shook his head. "Never mind, I'd say the place on the map is where this 'revelation' will take place."

Michi folded the poster and placed in the inside pocket of his coat. "Thank you, Shen. You've been a great help, as always." He turned to walk away, but was halted by a hand grabbing his arm. He glanced back at Shen.

Shen's voice was low and hushed. "Be careful, Minori. The police may not be taking these guys seriously, but they're ruthless compared to the triads."

Michi shook off Shen's hand and smirked as he turned away towards the door. "I'm always careful."

Shen turned and picked up a glass to polish with his apron. The dirt in the glass was just being spread evenly when a crash echoed from the doorway.

"Mind the step."

###

Michi pulled the cap down over his forehead and continued down the street. The back of the poster had matched the city map to this warehouse district. He glanced around as he approached his destination. He turned a corner and spied his target. A burly man stood guard in front of an open doorway. A couple handed him some paper and he turned to his side, ushering them in. He breathed deeply and strode towards the man, whose eyes narrowed as he approached.

Michi stood in front of the muscled guard and spoke. "Eh, the revelation is nigh."

The guard smiled and waved him past. "Indeed it is, my brother."

As soon as Michi was out of the guard's sight he let go of the breath he had been unconsciously holding. He made his way to the end of the passage, coming out at a platform just above the back of a large crowd. At the front of the crowd lay another platform. The spotlights hanging from the rafters illuminated the equality symbols plastered on the wall. He was about to move down from the platform when an amplified voice interrupted.

"Please welcome, your hero, your saviour, Amon!"

The crowd erupted into a fervour of shouts, shrieks and applause as several figures emerged from beneath the platform. At the very front stood the man in the mask, Amon. Michi listened intently as the anti-bender leader retold the story of his childhood and his scarring by the fire-bending bandit, who left him orphaned. When he mentioned the Avatar, the crowd once again erupted, but this time in a fit of hissing, boos and curses.

Michi leant against the railings, enraptured by the spectacle. He eyes widened as the masked figure spoke of the permanent removal of a person's bending. Surely that was impossible. He continued to watch, his eyes fixed on the tied men being brought onto the platform. "That's-

"Lightning-Bolt Zolt", finished Amon.

"He's insane", muttered Michi, as Amon released the criminal from his bindings to ensure a fair fight. "Zolt may be a lowlife, but he's a great bender."

He blinked as Zolt let off his trademark move, directing a bolt of lightning towards Amon. But, Amon wasn't there anymore. The masked man had dodged the attack with ease and now held Zolt in an arm lock. Pushing the criminal to the ground, Amon placed a hand on Zolt's forehead. Gradually the lightning bolt was emitting subsided and Amon let him drop to the ground. The crowd gasped as Zolt tried, but failed to bend fire.

Michi stood stunned, his heart pounding in his chest. It was unreal. Permanent bending removal. "This changes everything." His line of thought was cut-off when a geyser of steam came crashing through the wall, engulfing the room in thick, hot fog. He pushed off the railings to stand upright but was knocked over by the crowds of people who came streaming up the stairs to escape the warehouse.

He yelped in pain as the stampede trod upon his outstretched arm. He jerked his arm towards his body and was about to push himself from the floor when a strong hand hefted him upwards.

"Come on, kid."

Blind in the fog, he had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged outside. He looked up as a cold air blasted his face. The entrance to the warehouse was relatively clear, except for those still making their way towards the various alleys and lanes that led away from the district.

"Tell Alden that I'm taking over this story. Got it, kid?"

"What?" Michi turned to face the fog, making out a figure a few feet away.

"Do it, kid. And get that arm checked out."

Michi glanced down at his bruised and bloodied arm. When he looked back up the figure was gone. "Su."

###

###

___From Republic City Archives:_ A Selected Extract from the 108th edition of the 'Republic City Bulletin'

###

**A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS**

Cabbage Corp is proud to be the pre-eminent sponsor of the Republic City Bulletin. When it's editor-in-chief, Alden, called in on us a year ago, we were impressed by the variety and scope of his fresh off the presses newspaper. As such, we couldn't help but agree to advertise in this fine paper.

Cabbage Corp only deals in the finest of technologies and this holds true in our relationship with those we advertise through. The Republic City Bulletin utilises the finest in printing technologies to produce it's famously durable papers. Whereas other newspapers disintegrate at the first sign of rain, The Bulletin will last as long as you need it to.

Furthermore, Cabbage Corp is proud to promote it's newest invention, the ink pencil! The writers at the Bulletin have been testing this ground-breaking technology for us and the response has been overwhelmingly positive. So, you can look forward to seeing this amazing tool in your local shops very soon.

Cabbage Corp CEO.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and, hopefully, enjoying. If __you have any ideas about what I should include in my newspaper extracts, please feel free to share them either through the reviewing system or the messaging system._  


See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Taskforce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I financially profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taskforce**

Michi winced as the water flowed across and around his battered arm. When the pain subsided he opened his eyes. Asuka sat on a high-backed chair beside him, her hands moving back and forth, manipulating the flow of water in the bubble which encased his arm. He sighed in relief as the bruises shrunk and the skin around the cuts began to knit together.

"Do you mind telling me what happened, Minori?"

Michi turned from Asuka to see Alden. The old man leant against an empty desk, his brow furrowed and his eyes bloodshot. The move to the new newsroom was to blame for his recent lack of sleep. Not that the chief ever slept that much.

Michi swallowed. "I was following a lead on the Equalists. They were gathering in one of the warehouse districts for what they called a 'revelation'. Their leader, Amon, came onto a stage and spouted the usual anti-bending rhetoric. Then, he had some captured gang members brought on stage. He said he was going to demonstrate permanent removal of bending on them."

Alden's eyes widened. "Nonsense, only the Avatar can-"

Michi interrupted. "I saw him do it. He fought Lightning-Bolt Zolt and removed his bending in front of everybody."

Alden pushed his glasses from the bridge of his nose. "This is troubling, especially since the Avatar just arrived in the city." He sighed. "Did anything else happen?"

"One of the pipes burst and the room was flooded with steam. People were stampeding out the exits and I got caught up in the rush." He paused, his meeting with the mysterious Su replaying in his mind. "I managed to get out of there and come here though- Ow!

He jerked his head towards Asuka, who smiled in response. She drew the water away from his arm and directed its flow into a bottle on the table beside her. "Your arm should be fine. However, I wouldn't strain it too much over the next couple of days. So, no push-ups."

Michi smiled weakly. "Thanks." A grunt drew his attention back to Alden.

"I'm removing you from this story, Minori. It's too dangerous."

Michi shot up from the chair. "But, Chief!"

"No buts, Minori. When I allowed you to take up this assignment, I just thought it would involve some bar whispering and interviewing. However, it has become clear that this far above your ability to handle."

Michi scowled at the editor. "I can handle this just fine."

Alden pointedly glanced down at Michi's arm, the purple from the bruising still evident despite Asuka's treatment. "Of course you can." He snorted. "You're not ready, Minori."

"I can-"

"No!" Alden folded his arms and stood up straight. "You are off this case. You will follow any leads. Your only duty for this paper is to attend press conferences. Do you understand?"

"I-"

"Do you understand!"

Michi tightened his fists and bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Alden turned to Asuka. "Go home, you've been up all night. We'll finish arranging the newsroom in the morning." He yawned and headed towards the door to his new office. "Wake me when you get back."

###

Michi watched as the droplets slid down the interior of the glass, forming a small puddle at its base. He sighed, looking up from the counter. "Another, Shen."

"You sure, Minori? Don't you have to work later?"

Michi waved a hand, ignoring the dull pain that shot through his arm. "I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me."

The bartender shrugged and picked up the glass from the counter before disappearing into the recesses of the tavern.

Michi sighed once more and lay his head on the counter atop folded arms. He had almost broke through the wall the old man had put between him and real reporting. He'd be lucky if he was allowed cover a fire ferret pageant.

He heard the clunk of a glass on wood and looked up to see that Shen had brought him a new eased himself off the counter and was about the take up the glass when another hand grasped it. "Hey!" He whirled around to see Nao standing beside him, taking a swig of the drink.

The journalist licked his lips and sat down on a stool beside Michi. "Thanks for the drink, kid."

Michi glared at the newcomer. "Don't call me kid. You're only a few years older than me."

Nao chuckled. "And here I thought you'd be more concerned with me stealing your drink."

"Whatever. I have a tab here."

Nao nodded. "I know. Your uncle used to come here often when he was younger. He said it was a great place for information fishing."

"Yeah. He told me too."

"He's only trying to protect you. You're the only family he's got left."

"I know... But I've got to move forward, Nao."

Nao brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the brown liquid. "I understand... Have you heard about the Avatar showing up at the pro-bending arena?"

Michi looked up, confused by this change of topic. "Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"You're investigating an anti-bending group. What effect do you think the appearance of the Avatar would have on the actions of a group like the Equalists?"

Michi's expression grew thoughtful. "I think it would cause them to step up their actions now that they have a symbol to focus against. But, it doesn't matter. I'm off the case."

"Says who?"

"The chief," said Michi drily.

Nao raised an eyebrow. "And you've always done what the old man said?"

"Well..."

"Tell you what, I'll use my contacts within the police to gather some information about the Equalists' movements and pass it on to you."

Michi's eyes widened. "Really? Thank you, Nao!"

The journalist grinned. "Better get moving, kid. There's a press conference in a little while. The new photographer is waiting for you outside."

Michi stood from the stool, a smile crossing his face. "Thanks again, Nao."

###

Michi stretched his arms out. The pain in his injured arm was almost gone. He glanced around at the assembled press pool. The atmosphere was relaxed. Nothing interesting usually happened at these conferences.

"Next time, I'm driving."

Michi turned to see the Bulletin's new photographer, Shima. She was tinkering with the back of her camera, a look of concentration on her face. "Why?"

She didn't look up. "You drive as if the back of the car was on fire."

"We got here on time, didn't we?"

"I'd prefer it if we arrived both in time and in one piece."

"Your just jealous of my driving skills. I don't blame you. I've been around cars since I was a kid."

Shima held the camera up to examine it in the light. "That explains why you drive like one."

"Whatever, newbie. Nothing much usually happens at these, so I wouldn't worry so much." Michi turned around to see Councilman Tarrlok enter the room. Beside him was the Avatar. Bulbs flashed and questions flew as the two descended the stairs to the waiting press.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending first hand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

The Avatar looked hesitant. She cleared her throat. "I think he presents a real problem."

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force. As the Avatar, shouldn't you being going after Amon?"

"Well-"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? I've never backed away from anything in my life?"

The questions continued to fly. "Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlok stepped in front of the Avatar. "There's your headline, folks."

Shima stepped forward to stand beside Michi, taking a photo as she did. "What's that you were saying about not much happening?"

###

###

Selected Extract from the 110th edition of the 'Republic City Bulletin'

###

LETTER TO THE EDITOR

#

PRO-BENDING AVATAR INDICATIVE OF CORRUPT SYSTEM

To the Editor,

As you most likely know, the new Avatar has come to Republic City. Korra recently arrived in this city to fulfill her Avatar duties by learning airbending under the watchful eye of Councilman Tenzin, who promptly mislaid his young pupil as she turned up in the middle of a pro-bending match. While I congratulate the Fire Ferrets on winning their match, the addition of the young Avatar to their team raises once again the issue of fairness.

The question must be asked, why have the governors of our city's native sport allowed such a balance breaking factor into the equation? Although they have limited Korra's in-ring abilities to just waterbending, the Avatar's enhanced natural affinity with the elements and familiarity with other forms of bending give her a significant advantage over her opponents. If young Korra wished to make a career out of pro-bending, her team would be unbeatable and pro-bending would be rendered stale and lifeless husk.

It is clear to me that Avatar Korra was allowed to continue as a member of the Fire Ferrets because of the increased interest her presence has engendered towards pro-bending, which in turn leads to more tickets sales and licensing agreements. Have the governors placed their own short-term profit over our sport's long-term interests?

Yours sincerely,

Rhiannon

* * *

_Sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading and if __you have any ideas about what I should include in my newspaper extracts, please feel free to share them either through the reviewing system or the messaging system._  



	4. Chapter 4: The Shipment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra, nor do I financially profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Shipment**

Michi swallowed and placed the mug onto the table with a clunk. Looking across the table, he focused on his recently acquired shadow. "So, Shima, do you have any family in Republic City."

The woman carefully placed the new light attachment for her camera on the table, taking care to avoid the many stains that had seeped into the wood. "No." She shook her head as she spoke. "My family mainly live in one of the former colony towns to the South."

"So what brought you to Republic City?"

She shrugged. "The same reason as anyone else, I suppose: Work. This city is sucking the surrounding areas dry. Pretty soon all that'll be left are farmers and hermits." She picked up a stick and skewered one of the bulbous pastries on the plate at the centre of the table. "I can work a camera, so I got a job at your uncle's newspaper."

He winced. "Everybody thinks that's the only reason I have a job there."

A smile crept onto Shima's face. "They obviously haven't met your uncle. The man would put Katara through the ringer before he allowed her to heal him."

Michi responded with a smile of his own, but his heart wasn't in it. "It's all I've ever wanted to do. Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to follow in my uncle's footsteps and become a journalist. But he, of all people, is stopping me." He sighed and slumped in his chair. "I honestly don't know what to do."

"You've always wanted to be a journalist?"

"Yeah."

"You work for a newspaper".

"Well, yes."

"And one of that newspaper's top journalists, Nao, is helping you investigate the Equalists?"

His eyes widened. "How did you know that!"

She stabbed the stick with the pastry on its end towards him, syrup dripping from it onto the wood below. "So, what's the problem?"

Michi stared at his co-worker, words failing him.

Shima popped the pastry in her mouth a chewed for a few seconds before swallowing. "You know, these are really good. I don't know why more people don't come here."

He was about to respond when Shima spied something over his shoulder and broke into a grin. She raised her voice as she spoke, "Speak and he shall appear."

Michi glanced over his shoulder to see Nao approaching their table. He waved for Nao to sit on the empty seat to his left. "I got your message to be here." He nodded towards Shima. "She insisted on following me. What's going on?"

Nao frowned at Shima, who merely blinked in response, before turning to Michi. "My contacts at police HQ have slipped me some info." He reached inside his jacket and drew a folded piece of paper, giving it to Michi. "The name, estimated time of arrival of and cargo number of a possible shipment of goods for the Equalists."

Michi unfolded the paper, quickly reading its contents. He looked across at Nao. "Is this advance warning of a police raid or something?"

Nao shook his head. "Tarrlok's got half the department's resources tied up in his little task force, who are currently rampaging through the warehouse districts. They catch an Equalist footman here and there." He scrunched his nose as he spoke. "Good for publicity, bad for investigations. He's just driving them further underground."

Michi's gaze returned to the paper in his hands. "The ship's supposed to be arriving this evening. I'm going to the docks tonight to investigate."

"I figured as much."

"What, no lecture about the dangers?"

Nao shook his head once again. "It would be wasted on both of us."

"You're coming?"

"I've been stuck behind a desk for way too long." A broad grin crossed his features. "It'll be good to be back on the beat again."

"It would be best if we arrived at the docks after dark."

Both men turned to face Shima. Nao raised an eyebrow "We?"

"Of course," she replied. "Somebody needs to keep you two out of trouble." She picked up her new camera piece from the table. "Besides, I can take pictures."

###

Michi turned up his collar against the stiff sea breeze that came in across the pier. The cloudless night's air was damp and cold, especially at the waterfront. He rounded a corner and walked towards the shaft of light provided by a lamppost, taking care to avoid slipping on the wet stone. His co-conspirators stood just outside the light, leaning against the corrugated metal facade of the boathouse.

Nao turned to face him. "Minori, you're late."

Michi's opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Shima. "Michi Minori? Somebody must have had fun naming you." The woman looked him up and down. "What are you wearing?"

He looked down at his clothes. He wore a light brown trenchcoat, covering a blue sweater and dark brown plus-fours. He folded his arms. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

She stared at him momentarily. "Ah, forget it. Nao here has managed to _acquire_ the ship's manifest from the dockmaster's office." She gestured towards the journalist, who promptly produced a battered notebook from the interior of his coat.

Noticing the look of concern on Michi's face, Nao smiled. "Don't worry. I'll have it back in the office before dawn. They won't suspect a thing."

"But this is stealing."

Shima raised a finger. "Borrowing. He's bringing it back."

He sighed. "Fine. So, what do we do now?" He looked towards Nao, who shook his head.

"This is your investigation. You have to take charge."

Michi pinched his eyebrows. "I guess we look up the cargo number in the manifest."

Nao flipped open the manifest and skimmed through the pages until he came to the right number. "Says here that the ship arrived late, so they haven't catalogued what this cargo is supposed to be yet. However, they do have a layout of the ship's hold here, showing where each number is kept."

Shima's eyes brightened as she stepped forward. "I guess we'll have to perform a little boarding action. We could climb up the ropes tied to the pier."

Michi nodded. "Or we could walk up that gangplank over there." He pointed towards the removable piece of metal which served as a stairway between the ship and the pier.

"That too." The photographer reached into a bag strapped to her waist and removed two flashlights, handing them to Nao and Michi. "Here. Don't use them too much, you'll lose your night vision. Also, batteries are expensive."

"Come on, let's go," said, Michi. He turned towards the ship and walked, his two colleagues in tow.

When they reached the ship's deck, Shima spoke. "Looks like there are two entrances to the hold. You two take the one up here and I'll take the one down further." With that, she turned and half-sprinted down the length of the ship.

Michi reached out an arm in protest. About to shout, he was stopped as Nao put his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. Let's go."

He gave Nao and quizzical look, but the journalist merely shrugged in response.

The two heaved open the crew hatch to the hold in the middle of the deck. The interior was lightless, but the moonlight illuminated the outline of a ladder reaching down into the darkness. Michi nodded at Nao and swung his legs down onto a rung and began his descent.

When his feet touched the bottom of the hold, he pushed off the ladder and reached for the flashlight. He turned it on and began surveying the room. Large crates stood in neatly piled stacks, tethered to iron rings on the floor to prevent them from tipping over in stormy weather. Below each stack was a metal plate with a number engraved on it. "Twenty-one", he murmured.

He heard Nao drop to the floor behind him. "I think the twenties are in this direction." He continued down the line of stacks, Nao closely behind him. The light from his torch fell on the plate numbered twenty-one. He looked up, but there was only one crate above the plate.

Nao walked past him and picked up one of the ropes strewn across the floor. "It's been cut," he said, examining the end of the rope. "Someone's been here already." As he looked up towards Michi, his eyes widened. "Get down!"

Michi ducked on reflex, feeling the air ripple as something passed over his head. He pivoted to find to find the source of Nao's concern, coming face to face with an Equalist footman. "Damn..."

###

Nao shoved Michi out of the way, forcing him back into a crate. The journalist shot a metal wire from his wrist, which wrapped itself around the Equalist. He grinned. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"

The Equalist glanced at Michi through the helmet's glowing eyes, determining him to be a low threat, and brought a hand to the wire. The air lit up as electricity coursed through the length of the wire. Nao screamed as the current passed through his body, discharging into the floor. He landed on the floor with a thud, unconscious.

Michi turned from Nao's body to the footman, who was disentangling themselves from the wire. He sighed. "This is so crazy."

At the sound of Michi's voice, the Equalist turned to face him only to be knocked of their feet as Michi crashed into them. Their bodies careened into a stack of crates, snapping one of the supporting ropes. Michi tumbled out of the way as a crate fell from the top of the stack, wood splintering as hit the ground and the footsoldier.

Finding himself beside Nao, Michi sat up, resting his forehead on his palm. He looked at Nao's unconscious form. "Perhaps you should have given that speech about danger earlier."

"What happened. Are you guys okay?"

Michi turned his head to see Shima standing over them, crowbar in hand. "Just peachy." The sudden movement had made him dizzy and he failed to stand up.

Shima rolled her eyes, reaching out to pull him to his feet.

"We were attacked by an Equalist."

Shima kicked at the arm sticking out from under pile of wood and materials beside them. "I take it he's under this then."

Michi nodded. "Help me get Nao up."

The two bent down and lifted Nao up by the arms. As they brought him up, the journalist awoke. "What happened. Where's the Equalist!"

Michi let go of Nao and pointed towards the nearby debris. "I got him."

Nao blinked. "Oh, good work then."

"This is the cargo we're looking for, right?"

The two turned to see Shima sticking the crowbar between the lid and the sides of the crate. She pressed downwards, using the bar as a lever to pop nails from their purchases. When the lid finally came free, she pushed it to one side, allowing it to fall to the floor with a clatter.

Michi approached the crate, shining his flashlight inside. Sheets of a greyish-white metal filled its interior. "What is this?"

Nao raised his hands over the crate, allowing them to fall to his side after a few seconds. "Whatever it is, it's pure. I can't metalbend it."

"It's platinum. It's used for certain camera parts."

Michi tilted his head to Shima. "What would the Equalist's want with platinum?"

Nao spoke. "I don't know, but now's not the time to twiddle our thumbs." He gestured towards the stunned Equalist. "We've got to get this guy to the station."

Shima shook her head. "You two go, I have some business to attend to."

Nao shrugged. "Suit yourself. Michi, help me bring this guy to my car."

The young man nodded and started towards the unconscious footsoldier.

"And Michi."

He turned back towards Nao, who grinned in response.

"Thanks for the save."

###

###

Selected Extract from the 110th edition of the 'Republic City Bulletin'

###

LETTER TO THE EDITOR

#

AVATAR GOOD FOR PRO-BENDING

To the Editor,

A few days ago, you published a letter from a certain pro-bending fan named Rhiannon, who bemoaned the inclusion of the young Avatar Korra in the sport. According to her, Korra's membership in the Fire Ferrets raises the spectre of fairness in the game. I am writing this to tell you that nothing is further from the truth.

The writer claims that Korra's inclusion is a "balance-breaking factor" because, even though she has been limited to the use of a single element, her natural talent will give her a significant advantage over her opponents. In response to this, I must ask; isn't this the point of pro-bending, or of any sport? To exclude talented benders simply because they are talented is absurd and will lead to a mediocracy rather than a meritocracy in our sport. This is what will render pro-bending a "stale and lifeless husk", not the Avatar's participation. If the Avatar wished to make a career out of pro-bending, I would be delighted.

Moreover, the writer claims that as Korra's presence has increased interest in pro-bending, the governors are exploiting this to increase ticket sales, etc. My answer to this is: So what? Increased interest is good for the sport and the governors are well within their rights to make a profit from this. In fact, if ticket sales go up, ticket prices will fall. This is good news for the fans, so I'm puzzled that someone like Rhiannon, who purports to be one, is against it.

Yours sincerely,

Liwei

* * *

_Thank you for reading and if __you have any ideas about what I should include in my newspaper extracts, please feel free to share them either through the reviewing system or the messaging system._


End file.
